what next!
by liiinakiii
Summary: Edward left Bella. Bella with her daughter move to Voltera to protect theirselves. what happend when Bella meets Edwrad? and the Volture and Renesmee...
1. Chapter 1

BPROV

The first night that I felt something was that night! I was in Edward hands… a night before my 18birthday. We make sex that night! It was perfect and I didn't even harm…

I thought everything was perfect but that day I had my Birthday. Everything was cool and really calm but when I opened one present I hurt myself. After that everything was going too quickly. I saw Jasper attacked me and Edward try to save me and he dropped me at the wall. After that I don't remember anything.

The next day I woke up, Edward was there to tell me the worst news in my life.

"We have to go Bella, I don't love you, I don't want you with me, you are not good for me"

That words it was the end!

All of them left and I too. I bought a house not far away from Forks. I loved my house. More days past and I were sick. I didn't know what I had at the first part. Then my period was laid and I understoont that I was pregnant.

My house was at the forest and one vampire listened to me when the baby was coming. It was too hard for me. I don't remember that woman who helped me. When I woke up I read a letter

_This is your baby. The baby is a girl. I m so happy that I help you. I hope you will be ok. She prefers blood_

_Bye_

I started hunting trips with my little Nessie. She is so beautiful and clever. One day the Voltuli came and they told me that I had to go to leave with them or my baby would die.

Now after 200 years I m here at the Voltera with my Nessie more powerful than ever.

My gift was amazing. I m a shield and I can adopt every gifts that vampires have and they are in my shield. So I have so many gifts: I can control heads with many ways, I can burn someone with many ways, I can chance myself….

No one can hurt me so why I will became a Queen. i dont want to know that all the vampires but know the Aro's daugther will be married and the vampires will come and they will meet me!

EPROV

It must me 200 years ago that I had the most stupid mistake in my whole existent. I was with my family again and we have family meeting.

"So Carlisle why we are here?" Emmet ask

" Aro's daughter will married and they invite us, we have to go, so i m guessing we are here to talk the day will go"

"They will meet and the Queen?" Jasper ask

"I think yes but they didn't tell anyone about her"

"She must be too powerful» Jasper says

"And beautiful "rose said

"So what do you think?"Caricli ask

"I have to come with us too?"

"Yes son you have too." I didn't like that. I don't like to see other vampires because they remain me James and Victoria and what happened with Bella. She must be dead not. I lost my love for ever. When I really understoot that I went to kill myself but my family stopped me

"What about next week" Esme ask

"That will be ok. And others vampires will come that day" Alice says

"We have to buy clothes. We don't have to bey think" Alice says and she starts to run like crazy

"it's ok Alice I m sure will bought or we can use the clothes we have» and with that Alice start to yell at me

"Don't even think about to wear clothes that already have …." But I don't pay attention "no you will not Edward Cullen "bye Alice"

And with that I went to the library to read and thing. In one week we will go to Voltera


	2. nervous

BPROV

I was in the garden that I made 150years ago.

I love that garden. I want to put in it all the colors, blue, yellow, pink, red….. So I put flowers and trees of course. The garden has the best view in Voltera, but only I want to spent time in it. The most of the time I m taking a book and I m going there to read it. When I finished the garden I spend so many hours and everyone was looking for me that days.

It was the only place that I thought of them. I don't remember much. But I remember their faces and their names and how I feel when I was at his hands and I was happy around them. I told Aro that I don't remember anything from my human life. That was not true but nobody knew that.

The first years of my vampire life I speak to Nessie about her father and his family. After that she never asks me about them.

I don't know who speak to Aro about me and the Cullens and my daughter. He knew everything and he tried to make me forget. He stopped when I told him that I didn't remember anything.

"Momma, are you ok?" Nessie ask me

"Of course, sweetheart, why are you here?"

"Well Aro sent me because guests will arrived soon and they want to introduce the Queen"

"Yep. I thought that they will come in two days"

"Mom, you spent the last two days at this garden, come on" she take my hand and I start to run with her.

We go to the 'living room' and I wait the first coven.

"You are nervous?" Aro ask me

"A little bit."

"Don't be. Everything will be ok. You will see."

"I think that this time will come sooner or later"

Aro smile at me. Aro, Caius, Markus and I are sitting down at our places and Jane, Dmitri, Alex, and Phelix are around us. The really reason that we invited so many vampires is that we have to meet the new Queen. Aro ask me if a want a big event for me but I said no 30 years ago. Now that we have a wedding they have to meet me and of course Aro will make a big event before the wedding for me and on one can chance his mind.

"Ok the first coven will come" Aro said and I smile

EPROV

"Alice you are a clever girl. You bought us perfect clothes for everyone" Rose told Alice and Alice start to smile.

"Thanks Rose, so we have to pack and start to go."

"Is any vampire go already?" Carlisle ask

"Yes, today two covens arrived and met the Queen too"

"oh nice, I want so mush to meet her" Jasper said

"Bro, you don't speak why?"

"I don't want to go Emmet"

_Everything will be ok –__Esme thought_

_I have a feeling Edward, a good feeling for this wedding- Alice_

_Edward, son, you have to be happy when we arrived at the Voltera, all we have so please try- Carlisle_

I just nodded and go up stairs to pack my things, but I saw that Alice has already packed everything for me.

"So are we ready to go?"

"Yes dad "Alice said with a huge smile at her face

"Ok. Then lest go" Carlisle said and we left.

**Pls review. Tell me if you like it!**


	3. Chapter 3

BROV

The guest would come all the next 3 days. The first coven is the Millers. The Millers has 3 vampires, Chris, Mary, and Ashley. Chris has the ability to move things, Mary can make things real and Ashley can control your feelings.

"Hello Chris, Mary. Ashley. How are you?" Aro asked

"We are perfect Aro how are you? Hello Markus and Caius"

"Im fine too, Chris. I want to introduce our new Queen"

I didn't know what to do. I smiled and walked to tell hello.

"Her name I s Isabella "Aro continued

"Hello Queen Isabella" Chris Mary and Ashley said.

"Hello." Just Bella please. Im clad that I meet you.

"We are clad too"

"Well Kristen will help you to find your room."

"Thank you all" and they left

"That was easy… I was good?" I asked Aro

"You were perfect Bella. I told you that….

We had to wait a few hours to the next coven. The Harold's.

The Harold's has 4 vampires. They don't have any abilities but they were so lovely and I am so happy that I met them.

The discussion was the same. Their names Nicky, peter, Anna and john. The next 2 covens would arrive at the same time, the Denali's and the Blurs. We see Blurs first.

"Hello everyone" Bill said. He left from Voltera 200 years ago with his wife. His family has 6 members. Apart from him and his wife, they have 2 children, Markus and Kathrin. Markus can sweet eyes and Kathrin can burn someone with her mind.

"Hello Bill. How are you my brother?"

"Im fine Aro. Really happy. Im missed you!"

"We missed you too. We are clad that we met you again" and then Bill saw me.

"Hello im Bella the new Queen"

"Hello Bella im Bill and this is my wife Sandra and my children Markus and Kathrin"

"Nice to meet you. Peyton will help you to find your rooms.

"Thanks" and they left. I was feeling so good. Then the Denali's coven came and I recognized one person. Laurent. He was next to a woman. I tried to be calm.

"Hello everyone, im Bella, the new Queen.

"Im Eleazar and this is Carmen, Kate, Irina, Laurent and Tanya"

"Nice to meet you all. Kristen will help you to find your room."

So Laurent was with Irina that was a surprise. The time was coming and I was ready to meet them. The Cullens.

"The Cullens just arrive." Someone said and I used the face that I made a few days ago for this moment. I was so lucky that I have the ability to make faces that control my emotions.

EPROV

We just take off the plane. Jane and Dmitri waited for us with 2 cars.

"Hello Carlisle"

"Hello Jane Dmitri"

"Some must come with me and some with Dmitri"

"Ok. Edward, Esme and I will go with you and Alice, Rosalie, Emmet and Jasper with Dmitri."

"Lest go then."

Jane didn't speak at the car but she was thinking about the wedding. We arrived at the Voltera at 3am and we wait to meet Aro, Caius, Markus and the new Queen."

"You can go now. They are waiting us."

"Thanks" Carlisle said. When the door opened we saw Aro, Markus and Caius.

_-__Where is the new Queen?-jasper thought_

"Hello Carlisle. How are you?"

"Im fine Aro. How are you?

"Im perfect. Well where the new Queen is?"

"Oh yes of course. She will arrive soon. Her daughter has a problem and she must see her." Aro smiled and I can't understand because I can't red his mind.

"Jane sweat hard why are you going to find our new Queen?"

"Of course master"

"Its ok Jane im here" I knew this voice. And then I saw her. She was beautiful. She always is. I listed everyone minds

_-__Bella - Alice, Rose and Jasper thought_

_-No way, she is alive – Emmet and Esme _

_- She is a vampire – Carlisle_

"Hello everyone. Im Bella the new Queen."

She didn't recognize us. She didn't remember us.

"Hello Queen Bella. Im Carlisle and this is Esme, Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper, Alice and Edward"

"Nice to meet you all. You can call me Bella. Im so hap…. Sorry I have to live for 5 min." and she left.

"She doesn't remember anything Carlisle. She is happy here."

"I know Aro"

"She is the new Queen"

All understand what Aro want to tell us **she is not leaving. She belong here and if you try to take her you will be dead**

"Sorry for that. Weddings problems. I will saw you your room follow me please"

"Of course"

BPROV

"Nessie I told you that the dress is perfect you don't have to call me all the time." Nessie and I have the ability to talk at our minds and we can hear us but Nessie used it only for stupid things.

"Just want to know mom"

"I know but I have work to do baby" and I left to meet the Cullens. I listened Aro ordered Jane to found me.

"It oks Jane. Im here."

When I saw them I remember everything. Every little moment that I spent with them.

But Jasper was here so I had to be calm.

"Hello everyone im Bella the new Queen."

"Hello Queen Bella. Im Carlisle and Esme, Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper. Alice and Edward"

I was feeling weird. They would stay at the next room to mine so I have to be happy and nice with them. When they saw me they felt surprised but then they felt love so much love. But Nessie call me again

"Sorry I have to leave for5 min." and I left.

"Mommy what do you think about that dress?"

"This is horrible the previous was better. Nessie I have a job to do so don't call me again ok?"

"Ok mom" and she smiled. When she smiled like that she was exactly like Edward.

"Sorry for that. Weddings problems. I will saw you your room follow me please."

"Of course" I listened his voice and I understand how much I missed him.

I know his feelings. First surprised, then pain and love, so much love.

I can't understand. He doesn't love me. He broke up with me.

"This is you room" and I open the door. "There are 4 bedrooms with bathrooms and this is the living room." I want first at the closet because I know that Alice would like it.

"This is the closet. That line is for the girls and that for the boys."

I feel happiness from Alice so much love…

"And this is the garden. We have the same. If you don't like that we can."

"No we are fine" Carlisle said

"Ok if you need anything just ask me. Im live next. Bye."

**Thanks for the reviews. I want some more please. I hope you like it. Love you…**


	4. will everyhting be ok?

EPROV

She was at the garden and she was reading a book. I saw her from the window when Alice thought.

_That bow is for Bella_

"Bella this box is for you" Bella looked at Alice with a weird look.

"Really? From who?"

"Well I don't know" and Bella took the box but when she read the note that has. She becomes so angry. The bow fell from her hands. She looks away and before we do something to help her she tell us.

"Don't move"

The time past and she become more and more angry.

_She can't control herself-jasper thought_

"Momma" a 17years girl with blonde curls and chocolate eyes came to the room. Nessie. When she came _Bella_ fell at the ground. All run to her direction.

"It s ok. She is fine." Nessie told us but I can see at her eyes agony. Bella opened her eyes.

"Im ok"

"You don't have to adopt every single power you meet, mom. I told you that humans' powers are not necessary."

"Adopt powers?" Emmet ask

_That may be Bella's power- Emmet thought_

"Momma can adopt every power she meets. And then she has it too."

"And what you mean with the humans' power you said?"

"We met a vampire who had humans' powers as a gift. And mom by accident she adopted them. Mom just sleeps. Ok?"

"Ok sweet hart"

Carlisle helper her to stand up and he went her to her bed

"This box makes her angry" I said. I hoped Nessie would know something.

"Really… I will open it." And she opened the box. The box has a DVD. Nessie opened the disk and she putted at the DVD player. Suddenly Bella's human's face was at the screen and we hear James voice.

"My mom told me about that" Nessie told us. I don't know why but I surprised.

"My father was a vampire and my mom was human. My dad left my mom before they found out that she was pregnant. She left from her house and she went to live alone. One day a vampire met my mom. Stella. She had the ability to feel babies what they feel before they born. She knew that my mom was pregnant. My mom knew it too. Stella helped my mom to born the baby. My mom had to difficult pregnancy. She had to drink blood, she didn't eat humans food and she had ink spots because I was stronger than her." At the screen we saw Bella and how was at her pregnancy. She was so thin. It is too hard for me. I left her for good but all these years she hurt so much. She almost died. She lost the chance to live a human life. Alice came to me and hugs me. We saw the born scene. Bella was bleeding and the vampire that was there she couldn't do anything. The baby was out and she was at Bella's hands. Bella's eyes had love, so much love and then I heard Nessie thoughts

_I remember that. The first thought I had for my mom. –she is so beautiful and I love her so much._

"This scene was when the Vulture came. They told mom that if she wanted she and I stayed alive we have to follow them. She had no choice. And we are here now "

We can see the scene but we can't listen.

"My mom love my dad so much but Aro not allowed her to remember anything. But she did." that was her thoughts but she told us at loud. "Sorry I have to go. Weddings plans."

"Nessie can you tell us your full name?" Alice asks her.

"Of course. Renesmee Charlie Swan. Sorry now." And she left

"Like put together Renee and Esme, and Charlie and Carlisle." Alice told us. I had no words. Bella remembered everything and se still love me.

"We don't have to tell anything to Bella. Nothing. If she knew that we knew she will be in danger. And don't let Aro reed your thoughts: Carlisle said and we nodded.

"I think that is the best" Alice said. And then Bella woke up. We put the DVD at the bow and we left.

BPROV

When I woke up I was week. I went to hunt and after that I went to the living room. Tomorrow we will have a Queen party. I don't like that. Soothing happened so…

"What happen?"

"A vampire told us that other vampire makes an army to kill us all." Aro told me.

"Are we sure?"

"We sent vampires to check."

"Ok then if it's true I will at the party the guests what happening. If is not we will continue the party."

"It isn't so simple Bella. We have to be ready."

"We will wait them here."

"Yes"

"Sorry I have to go. If anything happen… "

"I will tell you."

You are late" Jane told me. I went to my room to dress up.

"I was with Aro"

"Everything ok?"

"We will see" and Jane helped me to my make up and my hair. I dressed and I went to Aro. We had news.

"We sent 4 vampires to check and only one came back..." Aro told me

"So?"

"It is true. A vampire or two make an army to kill us."

"We knew something else?"

"No. we don't know anything"

"But we had to know the day."

"We have your powers. We can win them."

We went at the party. The time past and I didn't know how to tell that at the guests. Aro, Markus, Caius, Nessie, Jane and everyone knew expect from our guests.

"May have your attention please. Thanks. I have to tell you something important. A few hours ago a vampire told us some bad news. Some vampire makes an army to kill the Vulture. The army is to powerful. We will come against them. If you want you can leave. We don't know when so if you want to leave you have to leave now." But nobody move

"You are sure? You may kill…. You can save yourselves and nobody from the Vulture will find you to kill you because you left. Ok then if you want, stay. Alice wants your help please. Can you see the day?"

"No Bella sorry I see nothing."

And then something I heard at my mind. I close my eyes to listen carefully.

_The day of the wedding Bella. I will come and I will kill you _

I opened my eyes and everyone stare at me.

"I knew. The day of the wedding."

"Did you see the lieder?"

"Yes. The lieder is Victoria"

**Thanks for the reviews. I know my English isn't so good but I am new to all of these so you can help me. Thanks again. I hope you would like it. **


	5. parties

EPROV

"Well I know how she knew!" how she knew

"The day of the wedding. And the leadder is Victoria" Victoria. I didn't expect that. Bella looked at me and I saw at her eyes the same feelings with me, pain and angry. She looked at Aro ands she, Aro, Markus, and Caius left from the room. She was the leadder. Not Aro, Markus and Caius but Bella. She was the leadder.

"Sorry everyone. We can continue the party or we can leave." Jane told us and she left.

"I think we have to leave" Jasper said. And Carlisle nodded.

We went to our room. Bella wasn't at her room.

"I don't know Esme"

"I will stay. I will never leave Bella again" I said

"Me too." Alice said.

"Me too." Emmet said and because of Alice and Emmet, Jasper and Rosalie follow us.

"We will stay and we will help. I think we can't do much. Everyone prop up at Bella" we listen noise from Bella's room. She was at the garden. She lost at her thoughts. I looked at her from the window. She was stealing many hours. After 4 hours Nessie came.

"Momma how are you?"

"Im fine sweaty you?"

"If you are. Im too."

"What did you decide?"

"Everyone prop up at my powers. But I know my powers and I can't trust them"

"Oh mom. You know you are powerful. You are the Queen"

"I know but I scare."

I was so happy for Bella's and Neisse's relationship. But I was so scare for Bella.

"Come on mom. We have to go at Kathryn room" and they left.

BPROV

"I was at the Kathryn room. She tried again her wedding dress. Kathryn is a daughter.

"You will be so beautiful at the wedding sweet hart" I said

"Thank you aunt" I smiled.

She didn't know anything about the danger will come. The party after the vision I had yesterday, stopped. Aro, Markus, Caius and I went to the living room to discuss. We need a plan. Aro prop up at my power. But I wasn't sure. At the past many times my powers leave me. Im scared about the Victoria too. She wants me to be died. I don't know if I can't win her. I left Kathryn room and I went to a special room. The training room. And I start to practice.

"Everyday you are better"

"Thanks Alex"

"I just tell you the truth."

Today I was training 2 hours only I had to go hunt and after that I had to go at my home to decorate my room.

"The flowers are so beautiful." Alice told me. I use flowers and balloons.

"Thanks Alice "

"Bells, we have to talk to tell me the truth. I won't tell anything to Edward or anyone of family."

"I don't understand"

"Renesmee told us some stuffs. I have some questions."

"Ok then. I will answer."

"How long you are pregnant?"

"I tell you everything about my pregnancy. I left my house because I knew I was pregnant. I didn't tell anything about my pregnancy at Charlie. I was at my house when a vampire came to me. I don't remember much. Her name is Stella. She has the ability to feel the babies. She knew that my baby was different. Those days were terrible. My baby has too much strength. I was wick. She hurt me a lot. But Stella took care of me. From the birth scene I remember only pain and her face nothing else. It was difficult."

"Why did you not find us?"

"I tried but Stella found me and I had someone to protect me"

"Im so sorry Bells. And how did you come here?"

"3 years after Nesses' birth Aro found us and told us they would kill us expect if we join them. I had no choice and I followed them.

"And Victoria?"

"She knew everything about me. She wants to kill me. An eye for an eye.

Because Edward killed James. The last time I saw her was a year ago. She tried to kill me. The Vulture had trained me well so I could kill her but she escaped. I didn't see her after that. She sent me the DVD. I recognize her letter. I didn't know she had that DVD. She sent me this because she knew I lied to you and she want to tell you the truth and Aro would know that too. You have to promise me not to tell anything to Edward please."

"Of course"

The afternoon past quickly and at the night we had the ladies party. The girls will hunt and after that we will have a party. At the party was I, Jane, all the other daughters and the girls guests.

"Don't scare. I said nothing to Edward. But he knew that I keep a secret. "

"Thank you Alice"

"Hello Bella "

"Hello Ms Cullen. How are you?"

"Im fine. Tell me Esme please. How are you?"

"Im really fine"

"Hello everyone." and Nessie kissed me.

"Hello Nessie. How are you?"

"Im fine Alice you? Are you ready for tomorrow?"

"Of course. I bought dresses before we left."

"They told me that you are my best fashion enemy."

"You like fashion?"

"Of course. Im a disinger. I learn some stuff to mom, too."

"Oh really Bella?" I laugh

"The dress I will wear tomorrow I disigner it.

"That's impressive. I didn't wait that. It's really you Bella? Or you are someone else who killed Bella?"

"Im Bella, Alice" and all laughs. The rest night was normal and so beautiful. I went to my garden and I saw the sky, the stars, and the moon. It had full moom today. It was perfect night.

"The moon is so beautiful." I said

"I wouldn't agree with you not when you are in the room" I heard Edward say next to me.


	6. quick night

BPROV

"Oh really?"

"Yes."

I saw at his eyes. They were so late. I want this time to tell everything to him. To tell him that I love him.

"Edward I want to tell you something"

"Ok im listening"

"Tomorrow I may be died."

"No you don't "

"I want to tell you that I remember everything. Every time we were together. Your words, your kisses. Edward I know you don't love me but I love you, Edward"

"I love you too» Edward said

"You what?"

"I lied too you Bella. I love you with all my hart." I didn't want to hear anything else. I kiss him with all my passion. I was missing this kiss. But that kiss was different so free. After that we went to my room.

NPROV

"So you are designer?" Esme ask

"Yes. I love fashion."

"I would like to meet you more/"

"Really? What do you want to know?"

"Everything"

"I had born at Forks. I see my mom after 3 days. I was with Stella. She was so good to me. She loved kids. We were with my mom 3 years at Forks. We lived at mom's house but I know my dad's was close too. After 3 years we came here I was 6 years old. The years have past quickly. I studied a lot and I trained. Im a good fighter. But mom is perfect."

"Really?"

"Yes she is a great fighter…"

"Carlisle, Jasper and Emmet are at the park, do you want to go?" Rosalie ask

"Let's go." Esme told me and we went

"Hello Nessie" Carlisle said

"Hello everyone. What are you doing?"

"We are playing" Emmet told me.

"But are you fighting?" Carlisle nodded. I saw the whole fight. They don't know how to fight.

"Oh come on you don't know anything?"

"Do you know?"

"Of course I know. My mom trained me. She is the best fighter Emmet."

"Ok then. First me and after Jasper."

"Ok"

I stand up and I took me position. He tried to pans me but I took his hand and I immobilization him. He lost; I won with one move only. I start laughing.

"Fuck. Again."

"Jasper» I said.

Jasper was better but not difficult. He loses quickly.

"You are so good."

"Thanks Jasper."

"Your mom learns all of these?" Emmet ask

"Yes she is better than me. At the first years here she was fighting all the time with everyone. Now she trains only 6 years a day."

"I would like to see her at a fight."

"You will see her tomorrow. All will fight."

"The sun is out." Rosalie told us.

"I have to go. Bye"

"Bye" everyone said.

I went to my room to find mom and Jane

"You are late."

"Sorry. I will go for bath. How will you make mom?

"Well I think I will put her hair up and I will emphasize at her eyes and lips."

"That's will perfect."

After the bath I start to make my hair and make up. We have only 7 hours to be ready.

EPROV

Yesterday was perfect. I fell full. I was at the park with my family with a big smile.

"Let's do. We have to ready."

"I will hunt."

"What do you do last night? Emmet ask

"I was with Bella."

"Oooohhhhh"

"Everything ok?" Carlisle ask

"It's fine. Don't anything to anyone."

"Ok" and I went to hunt. It almost 5 hours until the wedding I was back and no one was ready yet. The wedding was at 7.

**thanks for your rewies. i will wait more. thanks agin and sorry for the wait.!**


	7. the deal

BPROV

I was ready Jane did a great job. I love my hair. And my dress was blue with a dip dekolte and my back was out. I went to the living room. I have a plan.

"Hello Aro, Markus and Caius"

"Hello Queen Bella" they tell me and came to kiss my arm.

"How are you?"

"Im fine you?"

"Well we are thinking change the chairs"

"How?"

"We are thinking put all the Vultures at one side and the guests at the other. Next to you we put us."

"Next to me will be my daughter."

"Of course Bella"

"Ok then."

"The bride is ready Jane?"

"In few min. I will go help."

"Ok."

"You ok Bella?" Markus ask me.

"Yes im fine; just nervous."

"Yes I know"

"Bella do you know when Victoria will arrive?"

"No Aro. The only thing I saw was Victoria talked to herself."

"Ok then. Before the wedding start Bella will speak to the guests."

"That's impossible Aro. What will talk about?"

"You will thank the guests for coming and tell them not to move. If anyone moves you will lose it."

"I know Aro. I will"

Aro speak at a guard for the chances and he left to take care… at the room was Aro, Markus, Caius and me.

"Aro I want to talk you all of you"

"Ok Bella we are listening."

"I have one condition to save your lives and everyone here. I want after the fight my daughter and I leave from here. You will not bother my daughter or my family or me again. You do agree?

"You have to discuss first. I don't expect that Bella. It will take a min."

"Ok"

I went to the corner and I wait to discuss. I want so much to say yes we agree with you.

"Ok Bella comes here please."

"Yes."

"Our answer is yes Bella we agree with. We want to be happy and we will if you are with the Cullens. You and your daughter after the wedding are free."

"thank, thank, thank "

"But…"

"Yes"

"You will be a Queen. We can't remove the title."

"Its ok I want that too. I will be here whenever you want me."

"We appreciate it. Are you happy?"

"Yes I am." And I hug them all.

EPROV

Ii was at my room. We will hear nothing at Bella's room. She must be ready and she may be at bride's room. I thought about the groom, I didn't see him. I didn't know him. He must live somewhere else.

"Edward can you help me?"

"Of course Alice what do you want?"

"Just take the present."

"Ok"

Everyone was there except from Aro, Markus, Caius, and Bella and of course the bride. I saw for a first time the groom. He has brown hair and red eyes, he is tall and he is like jasper. I put the present at the present room and we went to our chairs. I notice that at one side sit down all the Vultures and at the other were all the guests. The wedding song start and all stand up. First Caius and Jane came. I didn't notice that Jane wasn't at the room. They went to the chairs and they sit down. After those Markus and Bella came. She was so beautiful. She was wearing a blue dress, her hair was up and year make up was perfect. Her body was cream. She was so hot. My eyes were only at Bella. I have no words. I heard others thoughts and they thought the same with me. I was jealous because many men guests were thinking Bella with them and I was agreeing. She went to her chair and she sit down. But she stands up like she forgets something. She went to the center.

"Hello everyone. Thank you all for your appearance. I have to tell you some rules first. You must not move from your chairs. Only when the wedding will finish and the couple lives the room happy. Just trust me. Thank you again."

All understand what Bella told us. She stare all the room very good. I don't know why but it may be something she needs.

BPROV

"Hello everyone. Thank you all for your appearance. I have to tell you some rules first. You must not move from your chairs. Only when the wedding will finish and the couple lives the room happy. Just trust me. Thank you again."

I went to my chair. I stare all the chairs and the vampires. It will be easy to protect them with my shield. But no it will be hard. We wait for the bride I saw Edward then. He saw me the same time. He smile and I smile too. I want so much Victoria not come and my daughter and I go with Edward family. I will feel better if he was next to me. Aro and the bride come and I watched them walk. Aro give the bride to the groom and him sit down next to me. I see my daughter and I smile. I let my shield open at Edward's mine and I talk him.

"_I love you"_

"_How you do that?"_

"_It's a secret. I want to tell you that Nessie is your daughter. I want to take care of her and if the time comes take her and leave. I will found you if will live."_

"_Bella what are you talking about?"_

"_Sorry, I have to tell you earlier. Nessie knew how are you but she do like she don't know anything. She loves you too."_

"_You sound like you tell me goodbye."_

"_I may be died Edward. I love you"_

"_I will not allow that. I love you"_

"_Whatever happened to me not move?"_

"_I promise"_

"_If I will survive tonight we will join you Edward if you want of course."_

"_Of course I want but Aro"_

"_I told him"_

"_Wait why didn't have to move?"_

"_Because I will hurt you. If I hurt you I will hurt myself more Edward you don't want that?"_

"_No I don't want that"_

The time is close I can feel that. I close my eyes and I wait. I heard gasps from all of them and I open my eyes. Every vampire was at the floor and other vampires was newt them.

"Hello sweat Bella "

"Hello too Victoria" and I stand up from my chair to met her.

**review please!**


End file.
